


Perfect

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: "I love you." He whispers it so gently that it would be missed if not for their proximity to each other. Steve looks at him, blue eyes shining as he kisses his neck.





	Perfect

"Steve," Tony murmurs. It's late, well after two in the morning, and the two are cuddled together on a lounge chair by the pool. The moonlight is striking the water, and it's reflection is almost as beautiful as the real thing, Tony thinks as breath tickles his ear. His response is merely a hum against his temple, arms squeezing tighter around his waist. Tony inhales deeply and closes his eyes. "I love you." He whispers it so gently that it would be missed if not for their proximity to each other. Steve looks at him, blue eyes shining as he kisses his neck.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long," He kisses him again, deeper this time. "I am very much in love with you." He says reverently. Steve has said it before; the first time he said it, Tony worked himself up so much he panicked and Steve had to talk him down, telling him that he's okay and he doesn't need to say it back until he's ready. Tony turns slightly into the embrace and he kisses Steve for real this time, soft lips and feather light touches.

"Steve," he gasps as his hands travel lower. He pauses, hand on his cheek, the other resting low on his belly, and looks at him through long lashes.

"Is this okay?" Tony swallows.

"Let’s go to bed?” Tony suggests. Steve smiles, rests his hand on Tony’s cheek and presses one more lingering kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, come on." Steve says and helps him up, resting his hand on Tony's lower back.

The door is shut and Steve rakes his eyes over Tony's body, who shivers in response. The gesture is so obvious, almost starkly funny in its clear meaning.

"I am so happy I found you." Tony whispers against his lips. Steve shudders at the hot breath that dances over them.

"I love you." He breathes. Steve smiles and kisses him.

"I love you, too." He lets go and takes a few steps back.

"Take off your clothes," He says, his voice even softer. And Tony, blushing bright crimson, is compelled to obey, couldn't control his body if he tried. Steve doesn't move, just stands there by the bed with arms folded, observing as Tony slides the belt from his pants. Tony removes his shirt carefully, sets it on the chair, atop his jacket, then takes a step forward, down to his briefs.

"What do you think?" Tony asks quietly. Steve's eyes are dark as they rake over his body. He'd feel even more exposed if not for the easily evident bulge tenting Steve's pants. Steve's jaw tightens, and Tony sees him swallow visibly before he drags an impatient hand through his hair and says, "Come here."

Tony bites down on his lower lip as he registers the hoarse arousal that tinges his voice. They're not so far apart now, and he takes another step closer, shortening the gap even more as he licks his lips. Steve swallows again, reaches out slowly, reverently, hands on his shoulders pressing down, stopping him in his tracks, grounding him.  
Those hands slide down his upper arms, an inch at a time, the touch feather-light. They drift from his biceps to his chest, one hand stroking down his left side, the other rubbing and pinching his nipple - Tony gasps, eyes slowly sliding shut as he registers a slight sting, followed by an immensely pleasurable rush of sensation.

"More of that," he chokes, and Steve smiles, hand moving to the other, repeating the movement.

"Look at you," He says. "I love how responsive you are. So pretty for me." He gasps and nods as Steve moves both hands to his chest, pinching and playing with his reddening nipples. Tony tips his head up, parting his lips expectantly, and is rewarded with a rough kiss, teeth sinking into his lower lip and tongue pushing into his mouth. Steve does not let Tony lead—not that he wants to; he steers the ship, so to speak, sets the pace as he moves his hands down his abdomen, fingers sinking slightly into flesh, on a mission.

When Steve's fingertips sink beneath the waistband of his underwear, he whines a little into the kiss, prompting another sharp nip to Tony's bottom lip. "Good boy," he murmurs and his head gets a little muddier with the praise as he allows Steve to slide his underwear down over his thighs, stepping out of them automatically as they join the pants puddled on the floor. Tony sucks in a breath as the cool air of the room meets his heated flesh. One of Steve's hands tangles in his hair, tugging his head back and exposing more of his throat. His lips close over the pulse point beneath his ear, sucking and biting, and Tony gasps, eyes closed, allowing himself to be pushed backward onto the bed. Tony melts into the sheets as Steve clambers atop, crouching on all fours over his frame. His hands are all over, touching the nape of his neck, his chest, his stomach, inner thighs, everywhere but his leaking erection.

"You are so gorgeous," Steve is murmuring into his collarbone, "so fucking pretty all laid out for me."

Tony absolutely whimpers as Steve sucks a bruising kiss into his clavicle. "Oh, my God," Tony mutters. "Steve, please, I need you to touch me."

He glances up at him, eyes sparkling, dips his head and scrapes his teeth across the expanse of his chest, making him shiver. "Am I not touching you?" It's agony, his erection leaking, pelvis straining upward as Steve lavishes attention on every other part of his body, still fully clothed himself as he grinds down against his thigh. "Let me try harder."

"Steve," he mutters. "I just—please." Tony cringes at the sound of his own voice, scratchy with want and bordering on pathetic, needy. But Tony needs this. He needs to be touched, needs some relief after the tension of the night, the dancing, the bottle of wine forgotten by the pool, all of it. Tony loves him. Loves his smile, his laugh, the way he wakes him up in the morning. Tony needs him and he's not even scared to admit that. Steve flashes a quick, wicked smile, and kneels upright before climbing off Tony altogether.

"Turn over." Steve hums. Tony blinks confusedly at Steve. He's briefly taken aback when Steve grabs his hips and flips him. And then, oh, God. Tony buries his face in his hands as Steve palms his thighs with both hands, spreading him open. There's a hot ghost of a breath before he the swipe of a tongue at his hole, and Tony groans, fingers digging into the buttery fabric of the sheets.  
Something he'd learned after a few weeks in bed with him is that Steve like to take his time. He likes to go slow and methodical at first before giving in and letting loose. Now, he teases Tony with small swipes of his tongue as he writhes beneath him. He's a breathless wreck thirty seconds in, begging wordlessly for more. The sensation is overwhelming and nowhere near enough all at once, and after a few endless minutes he's actually shaking, his whole body vibrating with want, muscles aching from holding back as Steve teases him with his tongue.

He pulls away and Tony looks back at him and can't hold back a moan at what he sees: His lips and chin shiny with saliva, his pupils blown, his chest already heaving. They exchange a long, wordless stare, before Tony summons what energy he has and begs, "Steve. Please. I need you."

He nods, stoic, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallows hungrily. Then he bends down, fishing in a drawer for a moment before popping back upright with a condom and lube. He watches in silent anticipation as his long, slim fingers dip into him, sending sparks shooting across his field of vision as they brush his prostate. He has no idea what he's even saying anymore, just knows he must be making noise as Steve fingers him. Tony is begging incoherently, just begging for more, to be filled, to be fucked.

"Tony," he hears Steve growl. He whines as he removes his fingers, the sudden feeling of emptiness less than desirable. "Open your eyes." Steve instructs.  
Tony obliges and is not disappointed at what he sees. He is met with the sight of Steve yanking his shirt off over his head. He wants to tell him to slow down, let him enjoy this as much as he enjoyed the show he put on for him, but at the same time, he's so desperate, just wants to be filled again, that he can't bring himself to say the words out loud. Steve's chest is everything—strong, broad, well-muscled— and Tony's mouth falls open hungrily as Steve shucks his pants and boxer briefs in one go, erection springing free. His cock is thick and long, the head a dark red as it helplessly leaks. Tony licks his lips subconsciously. Steve chuckles but says nothing as he reaches for the condom, rolling it onto his cock in achingly slow movements. Tony is mesmerized and reduced to a boneless heap. He wants to help; to pass him the lube, help him put the condom on or shift positions. But Tony is frozen and couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Steve taps him on the hip, gesturing for him to move closer to the side of the bed, and he does, in slight confusion. Steve climbs onto the mattress, propping himself up on his elbows, and leaning up to kiss Tony hotly.

"I want you to ride me," he growls into the kiss. "I want you to do the work. Can you do that for me?" He breathes.

"Yes. Oh, yes," he says haltingly, gasping as he feels Steve's hand move to his cock. "Yes."

"Please," Steve groans, and then he's gripping Tony by either side of his hips, and he lets him rearrange their position, helpless and pliable as he moves to straddle him. He reaches behind, gripping his thick length by the base, and grinds back against it, rubbing the tip against the cleft of his ass. Tony is determined to make this good, to give Steve what he deserves. For making him feel beautiful and sexy and loved and wanted. Steve groans, falling back to rest against the pillows as Tony grinds against his cock.

"Go on, baby," he says, his voice hoarse and raspy. "Show me how you fuck yourself. Put on a show for me."

Tony's eyes widen as he guides his cock to his entrance and slowly begins to sink down upon it. He's so much thicker, so much longer than he'd expected at this angle, even now. The stretch of it is exquisite, filling him up.

"Oh my God," he murmurs as he is finally seated on Steve. "Oh, my God—"

Jesus. He feels so full now, and Steve's cock is hot and slick and fucking huge and his eyes slide shut. Tony can't think about anything else, about his body or putting on any kind of show, as he lifts himself up an inch or two on his knees and then sinks back down onto him with a low hiss.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he hears Steve breathe. "Go ahead, fuck, bounce on it—"

Tony's face flushes even warmer, head spinning dizzily as he quickens his pace steadily, working himself up to an eager pace. He's so turned on, and he takes a steadying breath, inhales as deeply as he can and he keeps fucking himself on his length as Steve's long fingers dig into his thighs. His free hand goes back to his face, and he leans in to capture his lips in a heated kiss.  
They don't last very long, either of them. Granted, Tony certainly didn't expect to, after the buildup, but only after a few deep thrusts of his hips is he shaking through his orgasm, bouncing on Steve's cock all the way through it. And all the while, Steve's eyes are fixed on him, his hands, his chest, his stomach, his hips. Tony feels his hips snap up sharply, hammering into his prostate and Steve comes, his thrusts slowing to a stop moments later. Time seems to slow to a crawl as he gingerly lifts himself off of Steve and collapses to the bed beside him. Tony goes limp, his entire body feeling wrung out and overworked. A hand lands on his back, calmly stroking down his spine, and it makes him shudder.

Steve rearranges their position again, wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulders, pulling him closer and letting him bury his face into the broad chest beside him. Tony takes a few deep breaths, inhaling sweat and salt and the day-old remnants of cologne, as the world settles back into place.

"Thank you," He says, voice muffled as he nuzzles into Steve's side. Tony doesn't know why he says it, only that it seems like the right thing to do in the moment. He feels Steve’s chest shake with a huff of laughter, and a gentle hand moves to his hair, petting and massaging his scalp in small strokes. It feels...safe. Like Tony was meant to be here. Like he's home.

Steve hums, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you."

Tony closes his eyes, the weight of the day finally settling down upon him. He can feel himself begin to drift off to sleep, and struggles briefly against the riptide, but Steve just keeps stroking his hair, and he knows he can't hold on much longer.

"I love you, too." Tony murmurs before he falls asleep on Steve's chest, one hand still tangled softly in his hair.


End file.
